Filling In The Holiday Happiness
by Ela Roy
Summary: A little snippet of how things might be on Christmas morning in that lovely big house on Park and Crescent.


Note: A little snippet of how things might have played out on Christmas morning in that lovely big house on Park and Crescent. You know I think my addiction to watching Minx has now transferred to writing them – sodding ABC and PP look what they've done to me….my name's Ela Roy and I'm a Minxaholic!

Special note: To you who read and you who review thanks for your time – you all are minxaholics too…you know that...right?

Filling In The Holiday Happiness

"Gabby? What you doing?"

Marissa watched in amusement as Gabrielle Montgomery's head whipped round sending bed ruffled hair flying. Beautiful little brown eyes went wide, a bottom lip threatening to wobble.

"Nofin."

The lawyer walked further into the Great Room her smile wide and full of warmth making a guilty Gabrielle begin to relax.

"Nothing huh? And here was me thinking you were trying to sneak a peek at your presents."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Fathew Chwistmas hasn't come yet."

Marissa looked at the huge Christmas tree and the gifts beneath it; to anyone else it looked like Santa might have already been. Yesterday evening after dinner the family had started their first tradition together, putting their gifts to each other under the tree; five bundles containing four gifts were now placed beneath the twinkling tree. Gabrielle got down on her knees and separated the bundle that belonged to her.

"One, two, thwee, fouwa. See these wewa all fwom befowa."

The redhead couldn't hide her smile at the little rhyme, Gabrielle looked up at her with a wide grin.

"That whyymes."

Marissa laughed.

"It sure does. So Father Christmas is running late, do you think he might know that a certain little girl is still awake?"

Gabrielle's brow furrowed, her smile turning to a small frown.

"Would he know that?"

Marissa shrugged and Gabrielle got to her feet in a hurry.

"Night night Mawissa."

"Goodnight Gabby."

Marissa held onto her laughter until she heard the familiar stomp of Gabrielle's feet upon the stairway.

"Smooth real smooth. You could have hurried it up a little."

Bianca crawled out from behind the settee pulling with her the bicycle they'd bought for Gabrielle.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, she's just so adorable when she's got that guilty look on her face."

The brunette got to her feet, stretching her back with a deep moan. Marissa watched her with a smirk that made her partner scowl.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I was thinking of ways to help relieve the tension in your poor back."

Bianca heard the change in tone and raised her eyebrow.

"Well I suggest you stop thinking and get back to retrieving the rest of those gifts."

Marissa only smirked some more.

"I do love it when you get all bossy."

"Marissaaa."

The redhead slowly crossed the room with a seductive smile.

"Yes?"

"We have work to do."

Marissa nodded, her hands reaching for Bianca's hips pulling her closer.

"I know but even Santa's helpers get to have a break."

Bianca snorted.

"Don't you think we should do a little of the work before taking the break?"

Marissa leaned closer listening as Bianca's breath hitched.

"Right now all I can think about is the need to kiss you."

Brown eyes darkened as warm breath blew against Bianca's lips.

"Then you should at least carry the thought through."

Marissa giggled before doing exactly that.

/

"Mommy, Mawissa wake up!"

Gabrielle Montgomery's voice sounded like a fog horn bellowing much too close to Bianca's ear, she opened her eyes to find the little girl bouncing up and down beside her.

"Shush Gabby baby it's the middle of the night."

Gabrielle shook her head and tugged at her mother's hand as Bianca tried to push hair from her eyes.

"It's mowning mommy and Fathew Chwistmas came and left us loads and loads of pwesents. Come see my bike, it's pink and has Dowa the Explowa on it. Come on mommy get up!"

Bianca fought back a yawn.

"Ok ok baby just shush a little and let Marissa sleep some more. I think she might have been up late last night."

Gabrielle stopped bouncing and let go of Bianca's hand suddenly finding something interesting on the floor to look at. Bianca smiled at her daughter.

"Something tells me she wasn't up on her own. You little rascal, come here."

Bianca pulled the little girl to her for a hug turning Gabrielle's guilt to a full out laugh.

"Now go get your bike while I try to wake myself up."

Gabrielle ran from the room leaving Bianca to contend with the fit of giggles now coming from her lover.

"You know what? Forget you sleeping some more it's your fault I'm so tired this morning. Get up!"

Marissa's giggle blossomed to a laugh as she snuggled into Bianca's back.

"I do so love it when you get all bossy."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Marissaaa."

/

"Mom Bianca look what Santa brought me."

AJ waved his hands at both women as they entered the great room to find him wrapped in a Cars scarf, hat and gloves.

"Are you cold AJ?"

Marissa snorted at Bianca's words as AJ shook his head.

"No but they're too cool to take off."

The couple shared an amused look; it was usually Gabrielle who said things like that. From behind them Miranda's voice rang out in amplification. Bianca moaned softly as they turned to look at the eldest Montgomery. A miniature Hannah Montana stood in front of them with a mike held to her mouth.

"Good morning Mommy and Marissa welcome to the Hannah Montana Show."

The seven year olds voice seemed to echo around the large room. Both women tried not to cringe at the noise.

"Good morning sweetheart. Does that thing happen to have a volume button on it?"

Miranda nodded.

"It's so cool Mommy it even has some of Hannah's songs on, listen…"

Marissa moved forward reaching for the mike before Miranda could switch to a song.

"How about you show us the volume button before we hear any more of Hannah's wonderful voice?"

Miranda giggled.

"It's ok I wasn't going to play any, I done that twice already. AJ said it wouldn't wake you because physio always makes Marissa tired."

A gunshot wound courtesy of JR had left Marissa needing regular physiotherapy to regain full range of movement in her arm and hand. The couple glanced at each other and Bianca giggled just like her daughter; the physio was definitely not what had tired either of them out. Marissa turned back to Miranda with a blush.

"Sometimes it still does Miranda but not as much as it used to."

Miranda lifted her hand to soothe Marissa's injured arm just like her mother would do.

"Soon it will be good as new."

Marissa smiled at the little girl dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"With the TLC I get from you all it already feels as good as new."

"Mommy! Mawissa! Look it!"

Gabrielle came cycling into the room on her florescent pink bike.

"Wow Gabby how cool is that bike?"

The youngest Montgomery came peddling towards her mother a little too fast.

"Umh mommy I don't think she knows how to brake yet."

Miranda's words were a little late as Gabrielle and her bike collided with Bianca toppling her onto her backside.

"Whoops!"

Gabrielle's guilty expression was what started Marissa giggling, Bianca flat out on her ass was what did it for AJ and Miranda. Mother and daughter looked from their family to each other and started to laugh too.

"Happy Holidays everyone!"

Bianca's words were echoed four times as the Great Room filled with laughter and cheer.


End file.
